Magic is in the Air
by MsKakashilover1
Summary: Ikuto is still trying to get over Amu choosing Tadase over him, and just as he makes a wish on a star, a Character Bearer shows up. But she's a little on the wild side, yet shares Ikuto's want for freedom. Despite her hellish past and just meeting her, he finds himself falling in love. But this girl has sworn never to love. Can this young man save her heart? IkutoxO.C
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl

Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked along path in the park. His Guardian Character, Yoru, floated along beside him, grumbling about being hungry. Ikuto looked up at the night sky and saw a twinkling star. He smiled and thought of Amu. She went with Tadase, since they were closer in age. Ikuto's smile fell.

'I don't know if this works, but Star, if you can hear my thoughts, please send someone I can love as much as I do Amu, if not more,' he thought.

"Ikuto! An X-egg!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto then heard a "Mizu Character Transform!" Curious he ran to the source of the sound. In front of him stood a girl with large blue butterfly wings. Ikuto stopped in his tracks. She looked gorgeous. A blue outfit made out of a cropped top, short shorts and boots with wings. A giant wing hair scrunchie pulled long green-brown hair up into a pony-tail.

"Water Butterfly Dance!" wings made of water shot out of her hands and stood still for a second. Then a gush of water washed over the egg. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock for when the water cleared away the X Egg was purified.

"Shocked kitty boy?" She suddenly appeared in front of him, her hair a normal brown and cropped short, a bow perched upon her head. A green dress accented her curves nicely.

"Eh, good for a girl," Ikuto shrugged and smirked.

"Shouldn't have said that," a small voice piped up.

"Who are you to be a sexist bastard?!" she screamed in his face.

Ikuto fell back and stared up at the flaming girl. He could feel the rage exerting from her body. He could see a small figure with butterfly features floating near the Character Bearer's head. Yoru was on the ground laughing at how Ikuto looked.

"By the way I'm Hizori Azelea," she beamed in Ikuto's face.

"Uh...Tsukiyomi Ikuto...," Ikuto's face screwed up into a weirded out/creeped out face.

"I'm Mizu, and I might warn you, Zel-chan doesn't take lightly to sexist people," the butterfly Guardian character waved, "And she changes her mood a lot."

"I noticed. And this is Yoru," Ikuto kept looking at Azelea.

She was beautiful in his eyes. She had sort of a dominance stance to her. Her deep brown eyes shone with laughter. He was captivated by her. Besides Amu, he never really had been by any other girl. Azelea had that sort of air that held Ikuto in a trance.

"Shall I walk you home Hizori-san?" Yoru's mouth dropped open when Ikuto said that, since he rarely called anyone that way.

Azelea nodded and smiled, her simple gesture taking Ikuto's breath away. No one since Amu was able to do that. Ikuto looked up to the sky and wondered if this was the person he wished for


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Azelea Meets the Guardians

Ikuto strolled lazily down the busy street while Azelea danced ahead of him, singing along to her portable music player. Her voice was captivating. Ikuto smiled at his female friend and Yoru chatted with Mizu. Suddenly he heard a "Ikuto ni-san!" and turned. Tadase and Amu were walking up.

"Hello Little King," Ikuto nodded in his direction, "Afternoon Amu."

Amu's gaze, however, was focused on the still dancing girl, her earphones now out of her ears and her singing a melody so sad it gripped your heart and made you want to cry.

"Who's your pretty friend?" she asked.

Ikuto turned to look at Azelea and had the same sadness grip his heart from the song, "Hizori Azelea."

He wondered what it would be like to have her sing along to his violin. Surely they could produce a beautiful sound. Amu introduced herself, cutting off Azelea's singing. Azelea turned to Tadase and called him a little prince, triggering him to character change. One blow to the head and he was back to normal with Amu's jaw dropped. Ikuto knew for sure Azelea didn't tolerate sexist people or people who wanted to show dominance over her, and considering the amount of rage showing on her face, Tadase had exhibited both. Ikuto silently laughed before going over to rescue his adopted little brother.

"Tadase, you might want to keep your character change in check. Azelea doesn't tolerate dominance or sexism," Ikuto slung a arm around her.

Tadase mumbled his apologies and bowed, Kisaki fuming about being lowered to bow to a peasant, which prompted a hit from Azelea. Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai and Yaya join them soon after. Kukai noticed the fire in Azelea's eyes and grinned mischievously.

"You look like someone ready for a match, any good at running?" Kukai winked at her.

She grinned and stepped up to join him, "Ready to get your butt whooped by a girl?"

"Not by a long shot," he pointed to the west, "First one to Sakuya's Ramen Shop wins! Loser buys ramen!"

They took off at a high speed. Utau walked up to join her brother.

"What is this all about?" she asked as she peered at the disappearing forms of her boyfriend and her brothers friend.

"A race," Rhythm replied.

Utau laughed and turned to keep walking to her apartment, "I am betting the girl wins."

"Why?" Nagihiko asked.

"Because Kukai is too much of a gentleman to win," she smiled and strolled away.

By the time they got to the ramen shop a depressed Kukai was fishing money out of his wallet. Azelea beamed as she ate her shrimp ramen.

"She, she won...by two blocks...," Kukai pointed at her, "I was running full speed Charcter Change and she still won."

"Again, I won because you didn't specifically say how we were to get there," she shrugged, "I just happened to know a shortcut."

Ikuto smiled at his companion as the others sat down and started talking to her. Kukai excused himself, saying he needed to go help Utau with her apartment, and left the other Guardians alone.

"Rima, I have to say, that look in Kukai's face was funny," she grinned at the blonde girl.

Rima nodded then burst out laughing at the memory of how crestfallen Kukai looked. Nagihiko smiled and patted Azelea on the back and Yaya looked up to her with huge eyes. Amu and Tadase held hands, for once the attention off them and onto someone else. Ikuto looked at Yoru, still flirting with Mizu, and silently laughed.

"Azelea," he whispered into her ear, "Lets go. I have something to show you."

Azelea finished her ramen quickly, said bye to everybody, grabbed Ikuto's hand and walked out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Evening Song, Story Reminisced

Ikuto brought her to the one place he always played his violin. Azelea stopped in puzzlement and looked at him.

"Why are we here?" she asked timidly.

He got out his violin and shouldered it, "Sing with me, Azelea."

He began playing a sad tune and after a moment Azelea joined in. But the words he heard shocked him.

"Ravaging me, you carry away my innocence, come with me, you can see, the remnants of my purity. Cast your spell, bind me carefully, witching hour rung in by a bell. Savage me, ravage me, cast away my purity," she sang sadly. Ikuto could see tears.

"Hold me now, crushing weight, relieve me of this. Shame me, bury me, you bring hell to me. Kill me now, forever hold, join me in death. I will remain!" the beauty before him began dancing.

"Escape from void, justly saying, wash away my sin. I cannot go on, innocent, no more I speak. What did I do?" Ikuto's breath caught as he played to the beat of her dancing.

"You kill for pay, blood was shed, hearing me cry. I was young, you were old, but none of that mattered. I was pure, unafraid. You took that away from me!" Ikuto finally understood what she was singing. This poor girl had been raped.

He stopped playing and gazed at her. This innocent girl, so pure, was unclean in society's eyes? Something happened to her at a young age and he needed to know.

"Azelea, why do you sing that song?" Yoru's ears perked up, knowing Ikuto had the answer.

"Azelea stopped dancing and stared at the ground before speaking, "I was six, young, too young to know what hate or lust was. My father died during that year and my mother found someone new. He was five years her senior, strict and straight-forward. He was cruel. It was during this time I found out what hate and lust was. Every night I heard my mother crying. I dared to go see what was wrong one night, and there he was, a crazy look in his eyes, over my mother, raping her. She begged him to stop but he said it was too late. He looked up and saw me. Getting off my mother he walked over to me and yanked me into the room. The crazed look, I came to know this was lust later, intensified.

My mother lunged at me to protect me but he hit her aside and then tied her up. He turned back to me and grinned evilly. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed, ripping my clothes off. I felt extreme pain a moment later and screamed out. No one came running. All I could do was lay there as he raped me. As further punishment for coming into the room while he and my mother were 'making love' he killed my mother and smeared her blood on me, licking it off of me. I just stared at her lifeless eyes...growing empty...growing cold. My mother died with hatred. This man she had a fling with while still with my father and thought he cared for her, but found out too late. I later found out he murdered my father so he could control my mother.

It didn't stop there. I was sent to live with my uncle. But he had no wife, no kids, and definitely no one to release his lust. Therefore, I was turned to for his needs. Finally a neighbor broke into the house and rescued me, but it was too late by then. I was now thirteen, knowing exactly what hatred and lust was. I was dominated and had to deal with the sexism of the people who raped me. My mind was forever corrupted. For two years I couldn't get around males, for three I couldn't be touched by one. Now I'm seventeen and the only male I can trust is you. Though our first meeting wasn't exactly right, you showed me more love and affection than any other person after my mother was killed."

Ikuto unclenched the fist he made and ran to her, embracing her and crying. Yoru hadn't seen Ikuto cry in years, and the feeling was so horrible. Mizu knew what Azelea had gone through, since she was born out of the wish to be free. Yet, seeing Ikuto cry like that made her heart wrench. Ikuto kept sobbing as Azelea stood still, shocked by Ikuto's reaction. He drew back and smiled.

"Sing something happy," he walked back over to his violin and picked it up, playing a happy tune. Azelea's voice joined the violin in a melody that made you want to cry out of sadness and be happy at the same time.

"I was lost, so afraid. Not anymore. I found him, he found me. I cannot bear my past, yet he set me free. I can fly, wings of a butterfly. I am free!" Mizu Character Changed with her, giving her wings. She flew up into the sky and twirled.

"Skies ahead, endless wonder. All corners of the world now reach out to me. I can see, the blue horizon, beckoning me," she smiled.

Ikuto smiled from where he was at, a stirring in his heart quickening. And he immediately knew what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ikuto's Heartache and Azelea's Feelings

Ikuto watched as Yoru flew on ahead to greet Mizu. Those two had gotten very close since he met Azelea. He looked around for Azelea and not seeing her, turned to Mizu.

"Where's Azelea?" he asked.

Mizu turned to him, "It's bad. She's depressed. She won't come out of her room and her heart is breaking."

Ikuto character changed and immediately ran to Azelea's house. Upon arriving he found her huddled on the floor, grabbing her wrist, tears streaming down her face. He crouched in front of her and saw blood. He gently took that wrist from her and looked at it. Cuts danced along her skin.

"Why?" his pained face caused Azelea to look away.

"Because I hurt," she answered simply.

"Why do you hurt?" Ikuto pressed.

"My-my uncle...was released from prison. He, he wants to see me," she starts bawling, "He states that he loves me and wants me to be with him. I can't. I can't."

"Love?" Ikuto held her close.

"As in 'I want to marry you,'" she cried harder, "I can't love anymore. I just can't."

Ikuto calmed her down enough to go to sleep. Then he turned to Mizu, "I need your story."

Mizu's eyes widened and she sat down on her bed that Azelea made for her. Ikuto shifted uncomfortably while waiting for Mizu to answer.

"I was born before Azelea's uncle was arrested for statutory rape, because of her longing for freedom. But when I did, I saw why. Her uncle had fallen in love with her, even though he was her mother's brother. That's why he raped her. But she couldn't love. She just can't. She was powerless against him, until her heart unlocked to allow me to Character Transform with her. But that was two and a half years after he was arrested. The whole time she didn't have any choice but to obey him. He called her his 'Little Butterfly'. She hates the fate that I have butterfly qualities, but after explaining to her why I'm a butterfly, she accepts that fact more. But he'd dress her up in wings and antennas, take pictures of her, then proceed to rape her.

Because he was afraid to lose her, and so locked her in a room with a tiny window she couldn't get out of. She'd gaze out the window to the birds flying free and want that same freedom. I wanted to help her, but being so small and on top of that invisible to most people I couldn't. Then one day, everything changed.

Her uncle came in with a small black box and got down on one knee. Her opened it to show a beautiful ring and asked her to marry him. She turned away disgusted. Her words would cut deep into anyone's heart, 'You ruined me. You violated me. You kept me locked up. I will never marry you. In fact, I swear I will never love. I can have friends. I can have relationships, but there will be no love. I cannot love, after what my step-father and you have done to me. Get out of here, and go to hell.'

He left the room only to come back a few hours later drunk. He held her down and raped her again, but was careless to leave the front door open. A neighbor heard her screams and called the police. He was immediately arrested but the damage was done.

If a male came near her at all, she'd scream and run away. If one touched her she would attack him. This went on for years. She'd Character Change with me and fly. When her heart finally unlocked we began hunting down X Eggs and purifying them. But still, she couldn't stand to be around men. She's made a few acceptions. Such as those who also are Character Bearers.

She trusts you, Ikuto. I don't know why, but she does. Still, I asked her one night if she was falling in love with you. She turned to me and said,' Mizu, you know full well I cannot love. It cannot be done. He will be a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.'

I fear for her. I haven't told her, but because she cannot love I will fade away. I was born for love and freedom, really, a love for freedom. But all she wants now is freedom. When I was born she wanted love as well. Now that is gone, and I will surely disappear," Mizu looked to her bearer, "Yet I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want."

Ikuto felt his heart crack. Yoru flew over to Mizu and hugged her tightly. Azelea, this sweet girl, lacked an emotion that even he had? Ikuto wanted to help her, wanted to comfort her. He looked to the stars and saw the bright star he wished on.

'Am I supposed to save her heart? Or teach her to love again?' he thought.

Azelea stirred a little and sat up. She looked around and smiled to Ikuto. He walked over and hugged her.

"Ikuto?" her soft voice wavered.

"It's alright. I won't let your uncle get you," 'And I definitely will heal your heart.'

Thanks guys for reading! Though I got a review that somewhat bothered me. "Azalea is you, isn't she? No offense, but she seems unrealistic, try giving her more flaws." Well, Azelea's personality is based off of mine. But she isn't me. I just don't know anyone's personality better than my own so I use my own. But she does have flaws. Look deeper and you'll find them. Not being able to love is one thing. Being raped and not being able to do anything about it is another. Being violent, as expressed in the first chapter. All people ultimately are unrealistic, because we carry the face of one and act like another, so why not incorporate that into the story. She seems almost like the perfect person, but has a dark past in which affects her life. No offense to the person who wrote that review, as much as I appreciate the offer as Azelea's character is developing, but read between the lines. Somethings you may miss. I've done it before. Look deeper into the actual story to find the hidden message. Cause after all, isn't that what writing is about?


End file.
